


【锅娜】你是我心中一句惊叹

by BiuBiuBiu_XD



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiuBiu_XD/pseuds/BiuBiuBiu_XD
Summary: 1、时隔多年对雅典娜思念成疾的激情产物，不管还有没有同好来看，我只知道再不动笔脑洞真快炸了！写文求解毒！2、娜娜不出场后我也不看比赛不混圈了，所以魔改是一定的，时空穿越是必然的，鸡血上头时考据是根本不可能的，光找段子去了，总之全我编的！谁当真谁是……来，我给你摸摸头3、是我担心过度，都拉郎了怎么可能有jms当真呢？爽就够了！索性效仿之前的太太们，加上ABO插件造作个彻底哈！4、都ABO了双洁有点难啊，不过相信大家理解的么么，狗血起来！5、粉丝滤镜啦回忆滤镜啦都自觉点儿戴上，请牢记娜娜与锅老师最帅的模样，诸如生日会过山车之流速速从DNA里抠掉！抠掉！
Relationships: Liu "Mlxg" Shi-Yu/Kang "Athena" Ha-woon





	【锅娜】你是我心中一句惊叹

**Author's Note:**

> 1、时隔多年对雅典娜思念成疾的激情产物，不管还有没有同好来看，我只知道再不动笔脑洞真快炸了！写文求解毒！
> 
> 2、娜娜不出场后我也不看比赛不混圈了，所以魔改是一定的，时空穿越是必然的，鸡血上头时考据是根本不可能的，光找段子去了，总之全我编的！谁当真谁是……来，我给你摸摸头
> 
> 3、是我担心过度，都拉郎了怎么可能有jms当真呢？爽就够了！索性效仿之前的太太们，加上ABO插件造作个彻底哈！
> 
> 4、都ABO了双洁有点难啊，不过相信大家理解的么么，狗血起来！
> 
> 5、粉丝滤镜啦回忆滤镜啦都自觉点儿戴上，请牢记娜娜与锅老师最帅的模样，诸如生日会过山车之流速速从DNA里抠掉！抠掉！

Ⅰ.姜家小云其人

还没分化的时候，Athena就跟了Ares。

彼时的姜厦云一派淳朴天然，虽身量瘦削，但总习惯把颈背挺得直直，无声传达着独属于少年的傲气，再加上天生寡言少情的性子，使他非常容易与同龄朋友间形成无形的障壁，以至于他每次笑开都能引发周围一片“冰雪消融、春暖花开”的暗叹。

其实，“高冷”如姜厦云并非不在乎别人评价，或者说，正是因为太在乎，又深知自身缺点，所以总时刻提醒着自己要扬长避短，三思而后行。碰到拿手的东西，无需多言冲上去干！而面对不擅长的，则该怂就怂吧，比如说话，比如找路找东西，比如早恋的必备技能——打扮。是的，对着镜子反复确认过自己不整齐的牙齿后，姜同学很干脆地把这个项目也放弃了。

结果就是，当他好不容易鼓起勇气与Ares“情缘奔现”的时候，顶了个短得令人发指——一看就是Tony老师没手下留情——还软趴趴的像几周没洗的锅盖头，操着一口软糯而地道的全罗方言，真是诗人气质与素净冷白皮都无法拯救地——“土”。

见到真人， Ares说没一丁点儿失望当然是假的，但看着少年伴随门口清脆的风铃声快步走近、扬起笑意自我介绍的羞涩模样，他心脏偏又不自觉地，漏了一拍。

惊觉自己失神，Ares迅速在脑子里展开轰轰烈烈的自我谴责：想什么呢！明显还没分化呢！自己这alpha做得也太没节操……就当多了个打游戏很厉害的弟弟吧，嗯……还是个很招人疼的弟弟。

不是没注意到眼前人异常的滞涩，但姜厦云什么也没说，安静坐下，接过递来的菜单，然后低下头，贪婪地用余光感受那人同样专注的打量。

他在等待对方的决定，暗自期许自己能被选择。他并非没有情爱，也不是喜欢一个人，只是想遇到对的人。

尴尬的寒暄持续很久，但好在，随着话题转向LOL，气氛终于破冰，两个大男孩开始兴奋地回忆过往战绩，也终于能将游戏中遇神杀神的犀利大腿与面前拘谨傻笑的真人重合起来。趁着此时心胸舒畅，Ares抚了下脑门，决定暂且抛开那些有的没的，先把自己正在组队打杯赛甚至打职业的计划全盘托出。

听完他的想法，姜厦云收起笑容，抱臂靠进椅背里，眼睫垂下不知在看向何处，恍若身旁无人。这是他陷入思考时的一贯模样，但冷峻的神态却冻得Ares大夏天里寒意陡生。沉默仍在继续，Ares竟发现自己很紧张，连打破这份沉默都不敢，而且似乎连呼吸也开始沉重……这让他心中又产生几分懊恼，明明他才是更年长的那个……

“好啊，”姜厦云突然轻笑点头，微眯的眼中闪过志在必得的光芒，“中路交给我。不过……还请给我些时间，与家里人商量。”说是这么说，但姜厦云其实已经打定主意随Ares“上京”，就算不论私人感情，自己学业一般，性格也与长袖善舞毫不搭边，若能靠打职业谋得生路，相信一向尊重他意见的父母也不会反对。

“那就……太好了……”Ares磕磕巴巴地说着，想挤出一个衷心的笑却怎么也做不到。按理说，有猛将愿意入伙，绝对好事一桩，但思及先前对这人心存不可说的念头，如今看他锋芒渐露，又深觉自己身为哥、更身为alpha的气势被强压下一头。啊……他已经开始怀念刚才初见面时那个羞涩又温和的少年了，不像现在，人设已崩。

之后的事可谓水到渠成一拍即合，他们加了个名不见经传的小战队，在首尔租下三居室作为宿舍，平日就去网吧包间训练。一来二去与老板相熟了，还成功讨价还价拿到个大折扣。当然这类事姜厦云是不会参与的，他深知只有在电脑前才是自己最能发挥的领域，离开了游戏，他只负责走在队伍最末，听队友和教练激动得唾沫横飞，不时会心一笑，也不时地，瞥一眼某打野与别人调笑拉扯的背影，面上没有丝毫异样，就像是再碰巧不过、再短暂不过地，目光于那里停留了一阵而已。

没关系。

姜厦云对自己说。

他们还有很多比赛要一起赢，很多的时光能一起共度，那些朦朦胧胧的感情，终会随了解的加深而日趋明朗。

他一向耐心很好，无论是游戏里，还是游戏外。

然而，再稳定的中单也怕被人gank包夹，再耐得住性子的姜厦云，也防不住天降的意外。

Ⅱ.不能喝就蹩喝

最近队伍的磨合渐入佳境，训练赛成绩也实现大跃进，于是金教练决定发发慈悲，给没日没夜苦熬几个月的队员放个短假。

总算迎来大赦，小伙子们赶紧欢呼雀跃着拉帮结伙，商量一起去哪儿happy。

很快便有年长者挤眉弄眼地提到夜店。

初入大都会的年轻人，总免不了对这种充满瑰丽风闻的场所产生兴趣，Ares其实也分化不过一年，正是最急于展示实力、争夺自己领地的时期，于是听见队友提议他迅速响应，酒吧一条街走起啊！

听到这里，原本背对着他们抱膝坐在电脑前的姜厦云几不可闻地叹口气，关掉屏幕，幽幽地转身走入人群，举手，“哥，我也去。”

小姜去成了吗？当然成了！虽然看上去不食人间烟火，似乎跟那种地方格格不入，但人家毕竟是成年人，想去见识下甚至缘分到了开开荤谁也没理由拦着。于是，以LokeN为代表的未成年人，扁着嘴挥手送哥哥们出门。

深夜，正在宿舍欣赏女团姐姐的小AD沉迷得忘记了时间，却被门口猛地传来的跌撞声吓醒。急匆匆跑过去，只见他们队的沉稳打野正死死抱着高冷中单不肯放，嘴里还重复絮叨着不知哪国语言，俨然已醉得神志不清。

“哥，这是……”小AD懵逼，觉得好像应该礼貌性地问点儿啥，又觉得啥也不用问。

高冷中单依然高冷，任由Ares扒着他乱摸，十分淡定，完全没有被占便宜的窘迫，“酒量没数喝多了，我带他回来休息。”

说完就关上大门，拖着大型挂件走向房间。

LokeN本想搭把手，但见Ares其实很好带，完全没有把中单小身板压坏的意思，反而生怕人跑掉似地，人家往哪里，他就哼哼唧唧地跟去，非常配合地回了屋。

“啧啧，酒品还不错。”李小朋友看得稀奇，以为没事儿了便也没多想，回房后出于公德心关掉音响，乖乖戴上耳机，继续欣赏漂亮姐姐。

而这边姜厦云刚把Ares扔到床上，自己就被压住了。好吧，其实是自从两人进了卧室，Ares便突然来劲，几乎是拖着他往床边带。

四目相对间，姜厦云发现自己正逐渐失去思考能力，心中大呼不妙。他也有试图分析当前状况，却囿于贫乏的经验什么结论也得不出，于是泄气地拍拍身上人肩膀，像哥们那样自然地说：“快睡，睡醒就酒醒了。”

“我不想醒。”

Ares却像受了天大的委屈。

他知道自己怂，于游戏无关的那种怂。明明是他先在游戏里撩的人，真见了面却什么也不敢说。几个月的朝夕相处下来，他既自豪于那人的强大，却又日渐心生脱离掌控的惶恐。

他到底在想什么？

面对那张波澜不惊的脸，Ares曾无数次产生这种疑问。特别是游戏时的姜厦云，他曾偷偷转头看过——冷漠得让人害怕。

当初跟我双排、听我说那些话的时候，他也是用这种表情回复我吗？

尽管跟与别人相比，姜厦云对自己的笑脸是最多的，但疑问埋久了，时间这么拖着，他逐渐连这笑也看不懂了。

他是真的开心吗？

……是有点喜欢我吗？

但现在的他可以不想这些。

他只是一个“醉汉”，一个不用想明天，不用想长远，只图一夕欢愉的浪荡子……

这是个多么诱人的角色，他迫不及待地想要扮演，甚至巴不得永远演下去。

摸着姜厦云一脸不明所以的面庞，手下触感之细腻远超他过往臆想，也没有任何反抗的迹象。

这样的人，如果不是omega，如果不是“我的”omega，又会是什么呢？

Ares露出一个释然又自信的笑，抬起那人下颌，无比郑重地吻下。

连姜厦云自己都没有想到，面对这充满酒气、动机难辨的初吻，他第一反应居然不是推开，而是伸手环到Ares颈间，强忍羞涩与其交缠。

他明白自己对这人的感情，应该不会后悔。

就是不知道Ares会怎样。

事实证明，alpha的事后反应比他想象的还要大得多。

第二天吵醒姜厦云的，不是温煦的晨光，也不是恼人的闹钟，而是耳边狼狈的呜咽。

他强忍身下的痛，调动思绪整理昨晚记忆，然后无奈地转头。

果然，昨晚威风得不要不要的alpha正搂着他抹眼泪。

“你……”

沙哑的声音被打断。

“我不是人！”

Ares下意识地吼出声，但随即意识到是枕边人醒了，赶紧背过身把眼泪弄干净，然后继续声讨自己，“……我不配当你哥，居然趁酒醉强迫你。”

“啊？”姜厦云依然懵懵的，“谁说我是被……强的……？”

“你流那么多血，脸色又这么苍白，我真是……”

姜厦云有些不好意思地用被子掩好自己，“那……你以后别这样了。”

“当然，”Ares简直悔不当初，“我再也不会接近你，如果你实在见我恶心，那我现在就跟教练说……”

“别，”姜厦云赶紧解释，“我是说……我，我起码现在还不是omega，你以后要轻点，不然……会影响训练。”

“啊？”这下换Ares呆住。

见他不开窍，姜厦云的嘴张了又合，难得肉眼可见地苦着脸犹豫半天，最后柔声开口，“哥，我知道我还没分化，但是，我们先在一起吧。”

他在内心祈祷。

惟愿这份被意外催熟的爱情，能与他原先计划的细水长流，殊途同归。

第二天，姜厦云就拉着Ares跟战队报备，说两人在一起了。

众人虽老早就看出苗头，但都以为定情得是姜厦云分化之后的事，哪晓得一夜之间风云突变，而且看这Ares苦大仇深的模样，真令人懵逼……但不愧都是电竞选手，迅速反应过来之后还是咋咋呼呼地送上祝福。

只有LokeN在默默咬牙，他生平头回痛恨自己的高道德高素质，丫的血亏，昨晚咋就没去听墙角反倒戴耳机了呢？！

“好了好了，”闹得差不多，金教练抬手示意队员们停止起哄，说正经事，“给你们报了个比赛，也算新阵容的首次亮相，每个人都把自己的资料填一下，特别是ID，取好后尽量不要再改了，代表你们职业形象的。”

姜厦云扫了眼表单，突然转头笑意盈盈地看向Ares。

“那我是Athena。”

声音不大，却成功吸引全场人注意。

“女……女女女女神？！”

“小姜你太拼了……真的。”

不理会他们，姜厦云没有移开目光，甚至凑过身子离Ares更近了些，微笑地看着他alpha的脸，再说一遍，“就叫Athena。”

他们的战队目前还不入流，未来也不晓得能不能打出一片天，但他要让每一个看到他ID的人明白，Esc Ever的中野，是一起的。

看到他眼底难得鲜明的欣喜与期待，Ares吞了吞口水，把喉头那句“要不我换个ID吧”咽回了肚里。

Ⅲ.对A要不起

Ares有点郁闷，或者说非常郁闷，因为他发现整件事下来最不开心的人，居然是他自己。

已经有好几个要好的哥们偷偷给他分析，援引各种科学的非科学的理论与经验，说Athena未来准是个香甜的omega。更有朋友大喊羡慕，羡慕他的伴侣与他兴趣相投不说，水平还那么高！

……是啊，真高，比我都高。

实际上，越被人祝福看好，Ares越想跑到个无人小角落里“自抱自泣”。醉酒时他可以只听从本能，而天光大亮酒醒之后，才发现该面对的矛盾一样儿也不少。但现在他连把矛盾挑清楚、把问题问明白的立场都失去了，毕竟他已经占过便宜、成了罪人，人家愿给他机会弥补提出交往的请求已是天大的恩赐，再推三阻四岂不是错上加错？他只能和Athena在一起，也必须和Athena在一起。

Ares懊恼地抱住头，感慨自己谈个恋爱怎么这么纠结，明明……

“我应该……也是喜欢他的。”

人无计可施之时，就喜欢寄希望于万能的时间。

然而很遗憾，随着时间推移，与Ever显赫战绩形成讽刺对照的是，Ares别扭的情感状态非但没有丝毫改善，反倒越来越让他困惑。

Athena如愿分化成omega，这让他们的夜生活和谐不少，但没有对比就没有伤害，以前Ares还能把恋人生涩拘谨的反应归结为属性问题安慰自己，但这都分化了，除去省掉一些润滑的钱，这人……怎么看都跟自己以前接触的omega不一样。

又是一次规律的发情，又是一场气氛压抑、沉默到诡异的情事。

“你是不舒服吗？”强压下alpha的自尊，Ares眉头紧皱，几乎是咬牙问出这句话。

“啊？”发情中的omega本就意识模糊，体内又被强力刺激着，简直把他大脑冲撞成一滩浆糊。无力思考的身体让omega感到恐惧，但还是努力听懂了Ares的意思，摇头否认。但是，在最亲密的时候这样问……难道是他哪里做得不好？

“Ares，你不舒服？”

我哪儿敢……

Ares负气地想着，最终还是什么也没说，沉默地吻上去，把人固定在最好使力的位置，草草了事。

深夜，黑马战队的中野背对背躺在床上。都以为对方已经熟睡，也都在黑暗中茫然地睁着双眼，各自心酸。他们都还年轻，但想到目前感情中的问题，非但没有用时光治愈的信心，反而心生这份彼此折磨将无止无休无穷无尽的绝望。

Athena对这段关系感到自责，他觉得问题症结是自己放不开，但没有经验又不好意思跟人打听的他，实在不清楚怎样才能让alpha更加尽兴，反而一直担心自己沉迷时的失态会让心上人看不惯，毕竟外貌……不是他的长处。

Ares更难受，Athena是他带来的队友，是他朝夕相处的omega，但也是他做错事亏欠的对象，是队里评价最高的选手。很多人告诉他他很幸运，Athena很爱他，但讽刺的是，他本人对这个结论并没什么信心，也不明白外人是怎么看出来的，更从来没在Athena那里亲耳听到过。从一开始，他就在这段关系中处于弱势，战战兢兢地给着，然后看那人云淡风轻地接着，永远那么冷静，永远那么理智。这该死的冷静，该死的理智！像是时刻活在完美的壳里，任何人休想看透内里。这让Ares既感到害怕，又极度恶心，恶心这个居然会怕omega的自己。

一切的爆发，发生在Ever站在巅峰之时。

经过IEM10和Kespa，他们的战队名声大噪，各强队也纷纷投来橄榄枝，承诺给有潜力的选手更高层次的平台，以及，当然，更加优厚的待遇。

初步接触一轮后，Athena把所收到的offer，全部摆在了Ares面前。

他的目标很简单，却很坚定，就是在跟Ares一起的前提下，尽可能拿到最高的薪资。没什么不好承认的，以前，他或许可以把LOL当兴趣、当梦想，但现在，既然选择做职业选手，就必须在有限的可透支的时间和体能里，尽可能赚取资本。

Ares缓慢地翻起Athena的offer，面上没什么情绪，手指却无法克制地开始微颤。而在他对面，他的omega依然老样子抱膝坐着，沐浴在冬日暖阳中，无言地盯着他瞧。那眼中深藏的温柔与欢喜，是逆光的alpha即便抬头，也难以捕捉的。

纸张的哗啦声终于停下，Ares翻过最后一页，低头沉吟良久，然后沙哑开口。

“所以，为什么要给我看？”

Athena摇摇头，用细软的声线解释，“不仅如此，我还得看你的offer，这样我们才可以…”

“一分高下？”Ares打断了他，且语气骇人。

Athena没有说完，也没有坚持说下去，因为Ares终于愿意正眼看他，只是眼中，结了一层因积蓄太久、像永远不会消融的霜雪。

他哽住。被刺痛。

难得见这人流露脆弱，Ares方有种扬眉吐气的感觉，于是更来劲，继续不怀好意地问：“你居然还考虑EDG？”

Athena无意识地环紧双手，努力告诫自己压下情绪不要多想，先把关乎两人未来的公事谈好，“……EDG是LPL的强队，去那里应该也能打出身价，而且年薪很不错。”

Ares眼中浮现出赤裸裸的不屑，轻哼一声，“你个会发情的omega要跑多远？”

“……为什么？”Athena终于承受不住来自伴侣的恶意，素来平静的面容因痛苦逐渐陷入扭曲，喉间挤出的声音支离破碎，“为什么哥会认为我想一个人离开……”

看着这个陌生的、伤心的Athena，Ares也惊讶自己竟没感到丝毫愧疚，只是脑子里不住感慨——

他以为我想去啊。

他居然以为我能去？

似曾相识的屈辱翻江倒海般涌来，点燃心中压抑得早已腐烂生疮的隐火。知道自己内心的温情已被烧尽，Ares苦笑出声，今后，他应该再也不用困惑，再也不用勉强自己了，因为很快，他就要失去了。

Athena却还没放弃，自始至终，他的目光都死死盯在Ares脸上。

“哥，你还想和我在一起吗？”

声音细小到卑微。

Alpha却没有任何回应。

冠军中野的默契让Athena也猜到了结局，收起徒劳无用的挽留，低头自嘲地笑了笑，然后冷静开口，“Ares，你喜欢我吗？”

这下alpha终于有了反应，甚至像被触逆鳞般骤然暴起，扑身捏紧Athena瘦弱的双肩。

盯着眼前这张无辜又惊讶的脸，Ares觉得此生从未如此恨过一个人，恶狠狠地低声吼道：“你竟敢先来问我？呵……喜欢……我敢不喜欢你吗？！谁叫我那天喝多把你上了，你随便说句传出去，我这圈子白混。倒是你，明明是离不开人的omega，却整天摆出自命清高的模样，既不听话，也不可爱，爱情什么的永远不会从你嘴里讲出来。但好笑的是你又心软，本来不想做的事只要被诚心拜托几次，也就真不拒绝了……所以姜厦云，你才是那个将错就错，随便找谁都能凑合，根本没有感情的人！”

听爱人把彼此之间的关系贬得一文不值，Athena心越来越凉。他无法表现得像Ares那样激动，只怔怔地望着他落泪，觉得一切可笑又可悲。他原本一直深信，他们是相爱的，但没想到，两人竟不相知到这种程度。

“对不起。我自以为已经够用心，所以有些话说与不说也没什么分别，但没想到……你什么也不明白。

“其实我游戏里不爱加好友，反正加了也就放在那儿，但那次看你为了保我，残血跟对面辅助PK，最后一个拍地板拍到隔壁的蛤蟆被蛤蟆双杀，突然就想跟你多玩几局。

“以前没想过会打职业，也没想过必须要分化成什么。但就在刚才我还在思考，能用什么理由让你休赛期跟我回家。

“另外，Ares，

“你也……从来没对我说过喜欢。”

说到这，自诩坚强的Athena亦有些支持不住，求助地看向Ares，不知该对他有所期待，还是应该恨他。

只见Ares眼中晶莹的光芒却逐渐被升起的惊疑盖过，然后踌躇地问了句，“……真的假的？”

失望，铺天盖地的失望。

Athena甚至能感受到自己体内的怒气正在上涨。

终究如此……既然如此……在感情崩盘的时候，只有他一个人受伤似乎不太公平。

他最后喃喃念道：“Ares，我没想难为你爱我。我也不是天才，训练量、身体的伤，你全都知道。但我怎么也没想到，总算打出点成绩，以为我们未来能好过些的时候……

“你却开始嫉妒我。”

身上的钳制忽然消失，alpha已不敢再看他，踉跄地奔出门外不知所踪。

Athena没有目送，抿唇绷紧下颌，似在维持自己落幕时的尊严，最后缓缓躺回座椅，扭头看窗外的天。

结束了。

Ⅳ.树挪死人挪活

新赛季，Athena最终选择了异国赛区的EDG，虽然没有首发，没有上场承诺，但待遇摆在那里，战队的管理与教练也十分专业，他相信自己能打出更高的身价，这是他擅长的领域，他可以为此付出常人难以企及的热忱与专注。至于远渡重洋、漂泊他乡之类的小情绪，Athena想得很开，他既然能北上闯首尔，自然也敢南下飞上海，周围人说着哪国话，与他无关，反正他就负责跟四个队友打游戏而已。

自从上次谈崩，他与Ares再没见过面，倒是临行前LokeN弟弟做贼似地把他拉到一边，悄声问道：“哥，你是不是为了躲那谁谁，才去中国的啊？”

Athena的面瘫脸没有任何变化，内心却在叹息这么灵气的弟弟竟然小小年纪养出恋爱脑，于是怀着惜才之心，语重心长地拍上小AD肩膀，“别想多，也别跟钱过不去，毕竟人会跑，但小钱钱永远长不了腿。”

目送Athena夕阳下远去的身影，LokeN拱起手朝着女神背影大喊：“哥！你先帮我去前面探探路！”

实践证明，提莫队长这活儿风险真的很大。

Athena刚到中国的头仨月，可谓一脚一个坑。

初次踏入EDG基地，Athena全程紧跟翻译，目不斜视，并且仰仗二十年来修炼出的高冷气质，成功吓退一票蠢蠢欲动准备上前搭话的人来疯或自来熟，得以保全自身清静。但没庆幸多久，等他基地转过一圈，领导认了一圈，好不容易找到座位打算从游戏里获取点亲切感时，却又被阿布拉进小会议室，然后一摞书劈头盖脸地砸下。

这是……中文学习教程？

翻译在Athena耳边苦口婆心地阐述中文学习的重要性，然而他根本就没听心里去。诚然，据说以某R某D某猴为代表的个别“假韩援”，中文已经好得让战队翻译沦为工资小偷，但他一来没语言天赋，只想做个安静的宅宅，二来也没动力，学起来肯定效率低下。他本身对在哪个赛区打比赛无任何情结，所以会在LPL待多久真不好讲，平时能跟队友游戏交流足矣，拿课本就过分了。

但既然是战队安排的必修课，Athena也没傻到直接撂挑子，所以课该上还上，就……划划水呗。至于被问起为什么进步慢，他极其无辜地摇摇头，“对不起，我，no talent。”

Athena另一项学会的生存技能，叫开“加速器”，否则，曾经家常便饭的韩服卡成狗，小姐姐的视频也无处可看。咳咳，虽然他短期内没有再谈恋爱的计划，但爱美之心人皆有之，高强度的训练下，看些漂亮又充满活力的小姐姐，自然有利于保持心情舒畅。

不过今天Athena在宿舍里非常郁闷，也无法享受女团的治愈，因为他手机丢了。来中国短短几个月，他丢过很多东西，贵的便宜的都有，甚至连人都丢过。虽然在大部分人看来，今天的Athena只是依旧坐在床边发呆，但翻译可是知晓内情之人——废话他前天还被Athena拜托找手机来着——赶紧上前开导，“要不这次……找不回来就别买了吧。”

“啊？”Athena机械地转过头，不敢相信翻译哥哥居然连他唯一的业余爱好都要剥夺。

翻译连忙手脚并用、声情并茂地解释起来，“我的意思是，买个别的，大的！平板，懂？Ipad，大！不丢！你一直拿手上，还能有人抢？”

“哦……”Athena深觉此法可行，心中郁结散去不少，但很快他又想到另外一个问题，“哥，韩语我听得懂，你不用这么一个词一个词地……”

“嗐！”

威武的汉子抚膺长叹。这EDG一个个的无心向学，进步龟速，他天天给中国人翻韩语，给韩国人翻中文，给中国人上韩语课，又给韩国人上中文课，迟早精分！

“Athena啊……”翻译哥哥决定为自己的身心健康努力一下，“未来LOL的战术机制一定是往复杂发展，韩援又有名额限制，你不懂中文没法沟通，就是在断送自己的上场机会啊！”

“可是Pawn…”

“他腰不好是病号！”

“那Deft。”

“他有Meiko！”

“……”Athena没再说话，眉头难得拧起一毫米。

“来来来，”翻译见游说有效，赶紧拍着Athena的肩膀与他坐下，当然考虑到这是个未标记的omega没敢挨太近，“娜娜啊，哥把学中文的终南捷径教给你吧，这可是Rookie和Doinb都认证过的独门秘籍！”

Athena依旧没发话，但眼睛破天荒睁大了两毫米。

翻译赶紧附耳细说，“找个中国alpha！”

为了学外语找外国人谈恋爱？这是哪门子舍本逐末因小失大的天才逻辑？Athena失望地摇摇头，拿起外套打算出门找人买平板，顺道劝翻译大哥死心，“哥，我来中国后，比在韩国更不惦记alpha，你们中国的抑制剂真好吃，特别是海底捞锅底味，实不相瞒我已经吃上瘾，上周打折刚让Meiko给我买了一年。”

“……你开心就好。”

与此同时，RNG基地。

某暴躁打野的队友们正十分暴躁。

咚！

小虎承受不住地以头抢桌，恨自己上辈子造了啥孽跟这瓜皮坐这么近。

“我求你……把电话接了吧，震一天了！”

Mlxg紧盯着屏幕中的红霸霸不为所动，“接啥，反正全骚扰电话。嘿~我的了~”

“不是吧，上月分手那女的又买呼死你了？”

“是啊，说一天不给她交代，就想尽办法烦死我。”

嗅到八卦的气息，Mata眼睛发光地靠过来，“交代？你，跟别人睡觉？”

“冤枉啊，”香锅一边解释，一边继续他无情的开团，“单纯不合适、没意思而已。平时做个买单工具人，对着发来的照片只准夸漂亮。难得见面吧，她对我的游戏没多大兴趣，我也不想听她讲宿舍里神经兮兮狗咬狗的宫心计，干脆不耽误人家青春。但这女人不讲道理的，硬说我不可能倦，肯定是被别人千里送被勾引了才踹的她，非要抓到我出轨证据不可……真对这段感情质量没点儿逼数。”

“可以理解嘛，知道你圈子小见的人少，除了游戏啥也不琢磨，所以只肯相信自己是输在更大胆、更无底线的敌人手上呗。”小虎推人及己想起往事，颇为感慨。

Mlxg没好气地瞪他一眼，“你这已经上岸的，少埋汰点我们这些还在鱼塘挣扎的行吗？”

“哪能是埋汰呢？”小虎贼兮兮地凑过来，“兄弟我给你指条明路哈，你这么个大好alpha单着容易出问题，干脆，找个比那女人更好、直接全方位碾压的，让她认清差距，彻底死心！”

“啥啥？全、全方位？”香锅正苟在乱军丛中疯狂点敌方水晶，紧张得磕磕巴巴。

“没错！比她好看，比她事儿少，不跟你要钱甚至嫌你没她能赚！而且必须爱打游戏，但话不能多，见面时永远乖乖听你吹逼！”

“哦吼，”正好游戏结束，Mlxg的电脑进入短暂黑屏，他看着屏幕中央映出的自己，诚心发问，“那问题只有一个了兄弟，你说这样的人，能看上我不？”

小虎直起腰板大手一挥，“心心！咱用膳去吧！”

“嗯，这盘五分钟。”

“虎哀帝我可去你MD！”

Ⅴ.鸡同鸭讲

转眼五月将至。

Athena在EDG春季赛上过几次场，尽管也有发挥亮眼之处，但团队游戏就是这样，没有必然的最强，只有最合适，结果新赛季的他被安排到EDG的二队IM，依然是轮换，但上场机会将比EDG多很多。这么想着的Athena，与新队员一起在新基地上香的时候，无所适从之外也多加了几分虔诚。留给他证明自己的宝贵机会，这次一定要把握住。

也许听上去像直男癌晚期，但Mlxg第一次注意到Athena这位半新半旧的选手，是在德玛西亚杯RNG第一次输给IM的时候。

懊恼于这把酒桶发挥欠佳，香锅不忍多看数据，很早便起身等待对面选手。不得不说，自己去找别人握手和输掉比赛被握手的感觉真不一样。赢的时候老被教育要克制喜悦，保持礼节，所以经常是看都不看对方的脸，巴不得赶紧鞠躬完事儿跑后台休息室欢呼去，但这次，他怀着复杂的心情，没精打采地遥望IM选手一一走近，总算生平头回看清了Athena的脸。

然后脑子里的吐槽就没停过。

啊，是跟自己完全不同的类型，老天爷精心设计雕琢的纤细高冷款……哎呀怎么看上去不大高兴的样子……难道这把他记错了其实是IM输了？还不紧不慢走最后面……真想拿把尺子，量一量这人是不是步幅都不带变的……

在锅老师的犀利侦查和漫无边际的YY下，此时的Athena不再是一个奇奇怪怪用女神名字作ID的omega，也不是教练和分析师口中需要谨慎应付、特殊“款待”的对手，而是……就是这个人。

心跳莫名加快，香锅发现自己居然没出息地语塞了，当然，本身握手环节也不需要选手们说什么，但随着omega气息的接近，他就是本能地觉得，身为alpha的刘世宇必须一定得说点啥。

Athena正麻木地进行这场仪式，却发现对面的打野居然跟自己唱起反调，十分不配合地把手背在了身后。

怎么回事？这把不服？

面上浮现出愕然，Athena也终于缓缓直起身体，想见识下这怪人。

然后……

嚯，好生特色的一张脸。

被女神用冰冷疑惑的眼神打量，Mlxg更紧张了，但好在此时喉咙总算恢复正常功能，赶紧把握机会说出由衷的赞美，“你吸血鬼，玩得真好。”

Athena万万没想到会有人在这时用中文跟自己说话，听不懂的慌张与窘迫涌上心头，令他不知所措，连上台来干什么都快忘了。

见他为难，香锅也跟着急，偏偏脑子乱掉记不起吸血鬼名字，于是情急之下，他想象蝙蝠的样子伸手胡乱扑腾几下，然后伸出大拇指，“牛逼！”

Athena看呆。

两人就这样僵住。

RNG其余的人正竭力绷住脸看戏，没有任何掺和的意思。此时Road终于想起来这个阶段的德杯没摄像头，于是跨出一步正欲上前解围，却见Athena突然笑开，盯着香锅看了几秒后垂下视线，细声回应，“谢谢。”说着，就要略过这奇怪的打野，走向下一位。

Mlxg也不晓得自己哪儿来的勇气，见人要走，连忙伸出爪子薅了上去。

……啊，手真好看，凉凉滑滑的好舒服。

然后又在脸红前迅速松开，看向远方装作什么事也没有。

小虎发誓，要不是IM的队员还在这，他绝对吹口哨了。虽然输IM让他非常郁闷，但有幸领略到Mlxg这副蠢样，今晚能多下两碗白饭。

好不容易回到休息室，Road心有余悸，赶紧跟他的韩国小伙伴搭话，“Athena，你刚才听懂了？”

“没有啊，不过……”Athena熟练地打开pad看起了女团，脸上的笑意从下台就没消失过，“我看他那个样子，应该是在夸我吧。”

当天深夜，心痒难耐的Mlxg抱着笔记本，偷偷在被窝里恶补IM的视频，像极了学生时代被子里打手电看小说的你。

刘世宇以前真没遇见过这种人，看上去不苟言笑，甚至能一脸正直地复读别人对自己充满少女感的调侃，仿佛自有主心骨、多余的什么也不在意。温和呆萌的神情像是始终游离于人群，但真要让他开玩笑，也能几句逗乐全场。

如此内心圆融、有张有弛、行事有度的人，终于被他给捡着了！

不过一面之缘，几个视频，锅老师已经认下心中女神，心花怒放地戴上粉丝滤镜，觉得此人简直哪儿哪儿都好，绝了！又激动又兴奋，抱紧枕头被子左右翻滚起来……

听着隔壁床愈发清晰淫荡的痴笑，小虎生无可恋地取下耳塞。他算彻底想明白了，他和香锅绝对是上辈子失散的亲生父子，今生重逢，只为等这逼喊自己一声爸爸。

当顶着黑眼圈、精神恍惚的锅老师第三次被领队叫去批评教育的时候，他终于迷途知返，深切领悟到熬夜是对生命的透支，不能再沉沦下去。

痛定思痛的香锅决定豁出脸面，在白天排位的间隙，在整个基地众目睽睽之下，正大光明地欣赏娜娜比赛！

正所谓“雄兔脚扑朔，雌兔眼迷离”，只要我Mlxg离屏幕远点儿，眯起自己的卡姿兰电眼，谁能晓得我看的是比赛还是左下角的某人？

“哟，锅老师又在研究对手啦？”

“嗯，应该的。”

“香锅最近很努力啊，不是打排位，就是在打排位的路上看别人打。”

“哈哈（干笑），取长补短嘛。”

“不是吧香锅，你从BP开始看？连教练组的活儿都想抢？”

“去去去，BP才最妙了你不懂。”

是啊，别人不懂，但我们懂。

RNG真正在专心训练的某四名队员使出洪荒之力才勉强忍下吐槽的冲动。

BP的确妙啊，妙在哪？

当然是可以看全屏的人像大特写啊！

无视队友崩溃的内心，这厢锅老师的对话仍在继续。

“唉Mystic上镜还是帅啊，幸好让……怎么切了？”

“怎么才切……嘿，娜……”

“我去好傻，竟然喝水都能呛着哈哈哈哈！”

“（被萌到瞳孔放大）……你这人，有点同情心好吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈又喝错别人的水了！”

砰！

麻辣叉鸡终于安静。

只可惜了无辜的农夫山泉。

Ⅵ.这速度绝壁开挂

Mlxg现在非常不开心，现实偏又给他并不美丽的心情狠狠撒了把小米辣——

“卧槽，我就一走神，怎么只剩辅助了！！！”

叫归叫，身为职业素养极高的电竞选手，更身为一个分奴，Mlxg还是乖乖选了机器人，Loading时嘴里振振有词，“老子今天心情不好，没得打野玩也能把对面抓爆！”

理想很美好，但熟练度不足的现实更残酷，香锅看着身边和他一起蹲草丛的自家韦鲁斯，感觉自己的每一次呼吸都充满罪恶。

对不起啊兄弟，

我一级点错了，

学的W。

……机器人的W。

锅老师再也不敢骂咧咧，转而虔诚地在内心祈祷对面别浪，看到机器人就别来一级团了啊！

但墨菲定律就是怕什么来什么，布隆大叔扛着他的防盗门带着大部队来了，瞧那架势，俨然誓要在此决出LOL一级团之王。

眼看对手逐步逼近射程，香锅的压力也越来越大，额上冒出细汗，但是，从旁边韦鲁斯的白内障中，他仿佛解读出满怀的信任与期待！如果没记错，这人的头像还是温柔美丽的拉克丝妹妹……

“啊——！”

轰然一声震天吼，香锅开启W朝人群冲了过去，他拼了！韦兄弟，机机虽身无长物，但我没负你！快朝我肉身的方向释放箭雨吧！

然而韦鲁斯一动不动，似乎已被这个跑贼快还一路火花带喷气的一级机器人吓懵。

但是对面动了。

嘣！嘣！嘣！

三闪现上缴国库。

……

这特么就尴尬了。

Athena在屏幕前严肃地思虑许久，然后默默摁下Tab键……再三确认过自己没有误入青铜局后，安心地喝口凉水压压惊。

其余九个人在左下角疯狂刷屏，红色蓝色的省略号一掠而过。Athena不爱说话不爱打字，但这事儿他越品越好笑，于是也难得跟风打了六个点。

接下来的对局里，锅老师认清自己水平，摆正自己位置，再没起什么过头的杀心，兢兢业业帮对线、布视野。只是不晓得是不是一级团后遗症，他的眼他的腿老情不自禁往中路靠。

“今天真是……不在状态。”锅老师对自己的表现十分不满意。

“An enemy has been slain.”

“啥？”

原来在机器人反思机生的时候，韦鲁斯已经一人一箭把对面中路送回了家。

“奈斯啊！”称赞脱口而出。

但有人比他更快。

敌方中单躺在泉水里打字。

“女神就是厉害><”

“你俩认识？”别问香锅是怀着什么心情问的，连他自己都没整明白。

“Athena>< 女神加油”

机器人不动了。

Looper和小虎一左一右活像两大护法，用关爱智障的眼光欣赏由锅老师现场带来的失声抽搐表演。

“哦豁！……我，我……咳……”

人体最极限的音量，词库里所有的脏话，都无法抒发香锅此时内心的大起大落。

为什么，为什么他们值得纪念的（动心以来）第一次rank不是我打野养家、你一Q一个小朋友、夫妻双双点水晶的琴瑟和鸣局，而是这种……这种……

“噫！”

好好的电竞基地被整得像异形入侵，Uzi忍无可忍地抽出卫生纸准备戴耳机，“麻辣叉鸡你丫能发出点儿人声儿不？！”

小粉丝知道Athena中文差，所以也没在意对方不回，转而在公屏和主动开口的Mlxg聊起来。

“锅老师不认识雅典娜？”

虾仁猪心啊，这可让他怎么回答。

香锅思考着，思考着，居然就这么冷静下来了。

被AD打满问号的机器人终于重新启动，同时左下角出现新的回复——

“以后就认识了”

小粉丝再没敢说话。

“哈，天降灵感于我啊，这句简直帅呆。”

Mlxg边自我小陶醉，边飞快更新装备，踌躇满志地冲出泉水想着是时候展示真正的技术。

可惜他的平静生活极其短暂。

两分钟后，公屏又有人敲字，是韦鲁斯发了句简洁的“xiexie”。

翻译竟在他身边的吗？！

香锅的面容再度扭曲，不过仍心存一丝侥幸：他回复的是那位粉丝，所以，应该也许可能没人给他翻译我的话吧？

与此同时，IM基地训练室。

Athena充分展示了他烂在骨子里的韦鲁斯熟练度，边蓄起Q左右摇摆瞄准，边和翻译张聊天，“……意思是说，他以前不认识我？”

“不，这句话的关键，在‘以后’。”

“以后？”Athena难得语气上扬，虽然依旧很寡淡。

张大民没立马回答，转而盯着屏幕里那个不顾滑板鞋骂娘、围着韦鲁斯又跳舞又挠头的机器人一阵沉默，最后，他拍了拍omega蜷起的膝盖，深深地看进他的眼睛，语气沉痛，“这是个A，看样子想追你。”

莫名其妙的一局结束，Athena盯着下方弹出的两个好友申请发呆。

一个是对面中路，他记得这个ID已经申请过好几次，倒是锲而不舍。

至于另一个……菜鸡辅助……Athena不由哑然失笑。但笑着笑着，胸口猛然袭来闷痛……埋藏已久，根深蒂固。

他把自己蜷紧些，深深叹息。

有些错误犯一次就够了。

小虎认为有句话说得很对，“贱人就是矫情”。

所以他一定是个贱人。

以前身边坐个暴躁瓜皮，他嫌弃得要命，如今瓜皮安像鸡了，反倒怀念起来。

“怎么还不通过啊……”

在过去的六十分钟，Mlxg这句话起码说了六十遍。而最可怕的是，这六十遍都是在前三十分钟里完成的，后三十分钟香锅不哔哔了，原本期待得左右蠕动的身体也逐渐僵直，像个只会直勾勾盯屏幕的木雕，让人看得瘆得慌。

虎大将军吧唧吧唧嘴，心里开始盘算：虽说掺和朋友感情自古以来就是件高风险负回报的事，但现在的香锅无论作为alpha还是他儿子都太没法看了！要不，硬头皮管管闲事儿？

“那啥……锅儿啊，这人有主了？”

香锅盯着屏幕，嘴唇迅速翻动，“没有。”

虽然声小了点儿，但谢天谢地这货还具备沟通能力！

“那……你最近有出花边新闻？”

这次香锅没吭声，默默扭头看向小虎，冰冷哀怨的神情似在无声诉说：你看我为女神失魂落魄这怂样儿，纵然假使有心猎艳，钓得到谁？你来？

“……我知道了你别盯我了，咳咳，总之大前提没问题，可能就omega比较认生？去找个你俩的共同好友牵牵线？”

香锅露出哭相，“IMay我谁都不熟啊。”

“那你咋知道人家单身？”

“就那天田野跟我说的啊……”

小虎倒吸一口冷气，赶紧逃回自己座位，连个关爱智障的眼神都不想给，生怕傻逼这种东西突然变异成传染性疾病。

三十秒过去了，Mlxg终于从椅子上蹦起来，“对哦！田野哦！”

收到田野私聊的时候，Athena正在喝水，一瞄到弹窗差点又给呛着。

“mlxg，rng打野厉害！上分！同意~”

几个破碎不成句的韩语词汇，连起来倒也能看懂。

Athena拿纸擦着嘴边和身上的水，稍加思考后赶紧回了个“ok”。

太好了，他正在纠结如何解释，这下总算得救。

因为就在半分钟前，他已经“手抖”通过了香锅的好友申请。

小虎出完主意后一直在专心rank，哪知隔壁又作妖，噼里哐啷地开始收拾东西。

“咋了咋了不过了？被女神拒绝要回家种田？”

Mlxg没好气地瞪他一眼，手上动作没停，“回宿舍，找衣服。”

小虎立马反应过来，“成了？”

“嗯，得赶紧把他约出来定下关系。韩国人都挺会打扮的，我不能落于人后。”说完，潇洒地拎起包走向门外。

“等等，这么快的？！”小虎露出一个难以置信的表情。

香锅闻言回头，表情比虎将军更加难以置信，“请问我，要等什么？”

他是个打职业的，除了游戏基本就是社会失踪人口，所以比不上那些还在读书的同龄人，暗恋一两年暧昧两三年交往五六年的爱情长跑想都不用想。更要紧的是，如果Athena对他也有好感，那他身为alpha却蹉跎岁月不出击难道是要把机会让给别人？天晓得omega下个发情期怎么过！

瞬间感觉自己双商领先小虎起码一个世纪，锅老师恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，转身离去。

时不我待，娜娜还在等着他表白呢。

Ⅶ.来都来了

Athena说自己要出基地的时候，整个训练室的空气凝固了。

“你处去做沈麽？”Road第一反应居然是对自己的韩国同胞说中文。

爱萝莉转转眼珠，回忆之前的情况，有了猜想，“倒垃圾？”

“No，他no pad。”Baeme奇迹般听懂，顺便指出华点。

不习惯被人以游戏之外的原因注目，Athena小碎步跑到翻译张跟前，让他做自己的发言人。

张大民听着Athena的耳语，不住点头，“啊？啊，多大点事儿，交给哥！”说罢，他挺直腰板，挤出十分欠揍的八字眉，摊开双手，“你们大惊小怪个森莫，娜娜就跟香锅吃个火锅而已。”

Q1：“他会迷路！”

A：“锅老师来接~”

Q2：“他不会跟人讲价格！”

A：（挠挠手背）“啧，都什么时候了还谈钱~”

Q3：“这俩连语言都不通！”

A：（大义凛然）“人和人之间那种复杂而微妙的交流，是只靠语言的咩？！”

Q4：“小姜被便宜怎么办！”

A：“Come on，人家也一人气选手，谁还没个明星包袱咯？何况小姜是腼腆又不是智障。”

……

尽管翻译张战力惊人，但无奈敌方人多势众，甚至使出同一问题多次提问的车轱辘战术，场面一时陷入僵持，难分高下。剑拔弩张之际，一个棕毛黑衣的男子带着新鲜染发剂的味道缓缓走进“战场”。

“呃，你们好，我来接娜娜。”

反应时间不过三秒，众人赶紧各自扭头回身该干啥干啥。笑话，自家人掐起架来固然爽，但有外人，还是得维持点集体形象。

只有香锅站在原地腹诽：好歹第一趟来，连个跟他打招呼的人都没？

Athena刚好站在门后，所以没有第一时间被来人看到，但他见到香锅却是松了大大的一口气，总算不用担心自己出不去了。于是他满心愉悦地走到alpha面前，眼睛和嘴角勾起漂亮的弧度，笑道：“香锅，go？”这是他昨天跟队里普通话最好的人——金角——学来的发音，应该不会太奇怪。

被女神近距离的气息与笑容晃花眼、晃乱心，香锅忙不迭地点头应和，“好好，走，我们走……”边说着，边随手抓过Athena的手腕，把人带出门。

寂静。

接下来的五分钟，IM训练室里充满寂静。

直到Road阴阳怪气地开口，“大民哥，价如出事，你寄几跟孙大勇教练解释哦。”Athena可是孙教练的爱将，平时更因为omega身份备受呵护。

AJ也跟着补刀，“话缩这个时间，教练似不似正在健身房举铁？”

你一言，我一语，训练室里顿时又充满快活的空气。

张大民内心冷哼。

燕雀安知鸿鹄志，他此生最恨的就是才子佳人多薄命、有情鸳鸯不得双，只要他看好的CP能幸福……大不了出国继续未竟的学业！

没枉费翻译张的牺牲，锅娜这边进展十分顺利，比如叫车、等车、下车、付车费、进店……嗯，这些不顺利才奇怪的事情都很顺利。

直至二人入座，有眼色的服务员凭自己多年阅人经验，迅速识别出能做主的那一位，把菜单放在了香锅面前。锅老师却看也没看，直接连纸带笔递给对面的Athena。

Athena果然笑开了花，坦然承下这份好意。毕竟队里人都知道这是内向的omega为数不多的喜好之一，所以每次出来也都由着他点。他一边脱着外套，一边用铅笔在熟悉的位置打钩，脸上一直带着温和的笑意，但在遇到需要回忆或者思考的时候，又会插播片刻茫然。

他的一举一动，都被坐在对面的Mlxg落入眼底，认真欣赏。正因细微，所以一颦一蹙更牵人心肠，不敢遗漏。而且这次，alpha再不用担心会有不解风情的摄像师乱切镜头。

余光瞄到alpha一直在关注自己，Athena喜悦与羞涩之余，又生起几分慌张。他怕自己不够完美，经不起这般打量，于是不动声色地抿紧唇，小心掩盖好牙齿。

发现Athena神情突然变得严肃，香锅赶紧起身坐到他边上，“Athena，你不开心？No happy？”

弄巧成拙，真真是弄巧成拙，这么近的距离更不好掩饰……Athena窘迫得几乎脑袋埋进纸里，只好边摇头边迅速调整情绪，把菜单交还给香锅，尽量自然地组织语言，“我是、开心、的，谢谢。”说完还奉送一个甜甜的微笑，只是接触到Mlxg近在咫尺的目光后，又低下头不敢看了。

香锅又不是没谈过恋爱，这次当然没再追问，于是笑着把单子交给服务员，再向omega坐近一点，不错过他任何细微的神色变化，仔细确认着、颤巍着，去揽他肩膀。

刚一碰到，就使上力气不肯放开了。

这姿势说是朋友，多了暧昧，但说是恋人，又少了依偎，两人僵直地并肩而坐，仅靠Mlxg那并不怎么健硕的手臂固执地将他们连在一起。

不上不下的感觉使得alpha的心火烧得更旺，也让他再次笃定念头，是死是活，今天都一定要定个说法。这既是为他自己，也是为怀里这个明明可以，却没有选择退避的人。

“Athena，我喜欢你，我，want to be your boyfriend，ok？”

Mlxg发誓，这辈子从没想过自己竟能用这么温柔肉麻的语气说话，但此刻他顾不上惊讶，没闲心感叹，只恨不能再轻一点、再真诚一点，穿过理智，跨过语言，打败一切可能成为阻碍的一切，把这份连他自己都感到陌生、却珍惜得不知如何是好的心动传达过去，邀请他动心的对象一起呵护这刚萌芽的感情，静待花开。

虽然有事先考虑过这种可能性，但真实发生还是让Athena很震惊。Mlxg居然真就这样表白了？向他？

他疲惫地靠进alpha怀里，脑中一片昏胀，天人交战。无数反对的理由覆压下来，结果似乎显而易见，但偏有一股没来由的喜悦撑在那里苦苦挣扎，令他无法开口说出拒绝的话……Athena不擅长处理这种状况，他以前的世界很简单，或者说很简陋，该怎样，就怎样。偏偏最近总冒出些莫名的小情绪，让他无所适从，想不通这些情绪在预示什么、有什么用，比如现在，他连自己想答应还是想拒绝都不知道。

既然不知道，那就问吧。

“我中文no good。”他埋在香锅胸前闷闷地开口。

Mlxg二话不说掏出手机一阵操作。

Athena迷茫地抬头，心想难道他也看女团？

结果锅老师展示给他一个淘宝订单页面，买的全是韩语教材，网瘾少年不知哪来的自信，“I study，quick！”

Athena哭笑不得地摇头，心想学语言哪能那么容易。

“你，听不懂我。”也许与外国人谈恋爱能产生某种奇异的新鲜感，但语言不通无法加深了解的话，异国恋的光鲜外壳很快就会失色，让被忽视的矛盾与偏见浮出水面。

“No！”Mlxg却强硬地托起Athena下颌，让他看着自己，然后伸手开始比划，“You speak once，two次，three，four，five……I always listen，must懂！”

他可以保证，他永远不会因为Athena说不清楚，就放弃认真听他说话。事实上，他已经对这人着了迷，想占有，更想探究，想知道他面无表情时都在想什么，快乐时又有多少是因为自己，凡是他发出的信息，他一字一节都不想错过，也不容许自己错过。

“我是……歪果仁。”Athena的声音颤得厉害，他很怕，怕自己快要答应。

Mlxg朝天花板长叹口气，大咧咧地把人搂进怀里胡言乱语，“哎呀呀没听过《北京欢迎你》？咱中华传统美德大大的好吗，谁还会歧视你？周总理都说了求同存异，求同存异啦……”

发现怀里的人不仅声音抖，连身子都开始抖，似乎纠结得濒临崩溃，香锅停止哔哔，犹豫片刻后拿起手机开始码字。毕竟有些话在外面不好讲。

荧亮的屏幕被摆在Athena眼前。

“no kiss no bed ok，as you like><”

Athena不敢相信自己看到的。他不明白怎么会有alpha愿意在一段感情中退让到这个地步，于是用湿漉漉的眼睛望向Mlxg，“왜（Why）？”

“因为喜欢你啊！”Mlxg也睁大眼睛加重语气，像在说什么全天下最理所应当的事。

当然是因为喜欢，所以宁愿心急，也不敢错过，可以咽下欢喜的冲动慢慢靠近，但一定要做人群中能离你最近的那个。

Athena听完香锅的回答，非但没得到解脱，反而显得更伤心。眼泪直簌簌地落下，在布料上晕成圈圈水渍，被纯白卫衣包裹的纤细身体不住微颤，仿佛随时会随光化去，从未展露的脆弱模样让此刻抱着他的alpha心软得一塌糊涂，收紧双臂附在他耳边不断地补充：

“怎么哭了，是听不懂吗？喜、欢，我喜欢你啊Athena，suki，like，……love，very very love……”

Athena当然听得懂，只是没听够，所以不舍得出声打断。他在模糊视线中悲喜交加地感叹，人和人之间真的很不一样，缘分这东西也好难捉摸，他曾付出那么多的对象、期许那么久的话，如今竟会有另外一个人用全身的力气、用知道的所有语言一遍一遍不厌其烦地说给他听。

香锅……香锅……

Athena在心中反复默念这个名字，牢记它的发音，心想这应该就是别人所说的，学习语言的动力吧。

又过一阵，Athena恢复平静，起身抹去泪痕，然后抬头迎向对方期待的目光，缓缓开口，“香锅，我…”

正努力寻找词汇之际，一个爽朗的声音插了进来。

“这位小哥，咱这儿是火锅店，火锅也一样好吃的唷~！”

两人相视一愣，然后一起望向声音来源——

男服务生正挂着热情洋溢的营业用笑容，端着锅底站在他们桌前。

闻到香味，Athena不再多言。

他安安分分地坐正，戴上围裙，然后侧着身体用眼神示意香锅：麻烦让让，我要拿调料了。

刚出门店，Athena又犯迷糊地走反方向，Mlxg又急又好笑地去抓他手腕。明明是故技重施，来时就这样来的，但这次却被挣开。

Athena浅浅地瞪一眼懵逼的alpha，然后主动拉过他的手。十指相扣什么的他不习惯也做不太来，但正大光明地牵着还是没问题。

酒足饭饱精神爽，Athena已经彻底想清楚。既然喜欢，那就再努力一把，兴许这回就能打出个Happy Ending呢。如果努力了结局还是不好……想到这，他扭头看向身边的香锅，回忆两人为数不多但异常有趣的几次接触，突生对未来的无限期望。

女神忽然乐得走不动道，Mlxg除了情不自禁跟着傻笑，也感到稀奇地弯下腰询问，好吧，就弯一丢丢，“娜娜，怎么了？”

Athena摇头不言，神情幸福而畅快。他又想好了，即便没有HE，只要跟这个人一起走过的快乐，能抵过最后结束时的惨淡，也算值得。

他的内心，应该自始至终都没出现过拒绝Mlxg的选项，说出那些顾忌，不过希望听到他alpha的一句“没关系”、“没问题”。

害怕需要理由，但喜欢似乎可以没有。

Say no？怎么可能。

毕竟来都来了。

Ⅷ.叠个千纸鹤，再系个红飘带

EDG训练室。

田野双手撑着下巴坐在电脑前，一张嫩得仿佛能掐出水的小脸今天却格外严肃。女神和香锅勾搭成双的消息最近在朋友圈里被传为佳话，但对于这个众人口中的“喜报”，田野却有自己的担心和考量。

想他冰清玉洁、清纯可人的云南一枝花，当年不慎误闯电竞圈，而能在这里混下来的，几乎不是骚货就是怪咖，他时常觉得自己可能打游戏没被心大的爸妈反对过，没经历过悲壮的抗争乃至电疗中心的酷刑，所以不够变态，与这里的环境格格不入。不过也正因如此，他一直在孜孜不倦地寻找真正可以“依靠”的朋友。

打从第一天认识Athena，他就喜欢得紧。都是omega，人狠话不多，高冷的外皮极具迷惑性，但骨子里十分通情达理，只要把事情解释清楚，顶多再撒个娇，娜娜一定会伸出援手，与他抱团取暖。

没错，就是字面意义上的“伸手”和“抱团”。

田野仔细核查完购物列表中待拉人头的拼单、待凑数额的满减，确认无误后没敢再耽搁，赶紧飞舞手指分享给了Athena。

时间紧迫啊，身为“名媛拼单”群的群主，他有预感，一个非常好用的工具人可能即将退隐江湖。

IM基地附近的咖啡厅。

Athena柔若无骨地瘫在Mlxg怀里，完全把alpha当成了电竞椅。他们坐在无人的小角落，分享同一副耳机看着pad，共度这难得的闲暇时光。

本来是个温馨又从容的午后，如果田野的消息没发过来的话。

叮~

叮~

叮~

……

连串的消息提示让香锅有点懵逼，出啥大事了？还是他家娜娜也被挂“呼死你”了？

Athena倒没什么反应，一副司空见惯的模样，柔柔地对香锅说句“不好意思”后，大大方方点开通知。

首先映入眼帘的，是田野那蠢到不行的羊驼头像，然后就是满屏的购物分享链接——

“我发现一个很不错的宝贝，快来一起购买吧！”

“实在太好用，不告诉你不够朋友，一起拼团更优惠哟~”

“就差你一个啦！是朋友，快来帮我成团！”

“在吗？有个好东西要送给你~”

……

预感到事态严重，锅老师赶紧把平板挪到自己跟前一一点开，看看都是些什么东西。Athena不明白香锅为什么生气，中国人不都是这样拉人买东西的吗？于是满脸写着无辜，偏过头和他一起看。

还好，没什么太贵重的，但样数之繁杂令锅瞠目，从零食饮料、穿衣搭配，到美容养颜强身健体的保健药，眼镜清洁纸，甚至还有什么日本原装进口的减压小玩具……香锅越扒拉脸色越差，不敢想象自己老婆的吃穿用度究竟还有多少是被田鸽子敌后渗透的。

他跟娜娜现在连个情侣款都没，这逼却都能跟娜娜穿同一条（种）裤子了！

再往前翻翻记录，哦豁，什么邀请注册、抢票加油、打车助力、“一刀砍成零”……整个一田野生活日记！香锅脸色无限趋近于锅底，寻思一个人得被生活逼迫成啥样才能像田野这么不要脸。

Athena以为香锅是怕自己乱花钱，赶紧摆手解释，“这种，点一点，不要钱。”说完仍觉不够，又从包里拿出一袋黄色小饼干，放在香锅面前，指着聊天记录里的某个链接，露出甜笑，“这个很好吃。”所以Meiko没有坑他。

“你，唉……”见娜娜高兴，香锅心中那点由于妒忌恨产生的戾气瞬间消失大半。他真不知道自己是该佩服Athena太善良还是太闲得慌，居然被这么频繁骚扰也不恼，还是说……他生命中的人实在太少……

Mlxg犹如醍醐灌顶，恍然大悟。怨愤彻底散去，取而代之的，是一阵几乎使心脏麻痹的疼痛。田野之流的纸老虎不足为惧，以后娜娜想了解中国，想淘好吃的好玩的好用的，他领着就是了。

“比它好吃的多了去，这些只是田野最喜欢的而已，以后想要什么说，我给你买。”

前面听得半懂不懂，但最后一句Athena成功get，于是兴奋地扑到Mlxg身上，“一言为定，给我买。”Athena不喜欢给别人添麻烦，但对香锅，他却非常享受被照顾的待遇，这种有人可以依靠的安全感，于他来说新鲜而宝贵。

两人离得太近，omega又笑得这般漂亮，香锅不由得开始想入非非。

发现alpha盯着自己的表情越来越认真，Athena也收敛笑意，开始紧张，但他忽然想到了什么，整个人变得慌乱，最后干脆捂住嘴背过身……他很怕，怕刚刚自己动情的时候，香锅却是在看他不好的地方。

但没等他纠结多久，后颈突然被大力按住扭过，抗拒的手也被一把拉下并狠狠扣在滚烫的怀里，吃痛的呻吟还未出口，唇上传来的一片温热又剥夺了Athena所有的思考能力。

他这是，被亲了？

不算炽热的吻，温柔又缱绻，腻人的厮磨从唇齿蔓开，无声而深情地传达着alpha的怜惜与依恋。心爱的omega终于被成功诱哄，紧皱的眉宇逐渐舒展，心甘情愿地与他沦落交缠。刚喝下的咖啡仍留着苦涩的馨香，让此刻的接触更加真实而美好。Athena情不自禁地收紧了环在香锅脑后的手，与他一起加深这场亲密。

爱情，原来是这样。

当Mlxg已经开始啃咬他侧颈时，Athena终于喊了停，并且隔着衣服按住了alpha快摸到他胸前的手。

冷静下来的香锅有些尴尬，被现场抓包，显得他表白时的承诺比纸糊的还不如……

“呃，我手冷。”

Athena没作声，他脸上潮红未退，没勇气看香锅，更没心思陪他装傻，不过别扭一阵后，还是把余温尚存的咖啡推到了香锅面前。

手冷，那自己暖去吧。

见他揶揄自己，香锅反倒松了口气，还有心情开玩笑，应该没真怪他。

锅娜二人羞涩地相顾无言，就在这时，田野的消息又双叒发了过来。

正愁没东西转移话题，两人默契地一齐扭头去看。

好么，更尴尬。

“您关注的宝贝【十年老店上海发货海底捞限量特供抑制剂无副作用超大实惠装正品现货理智爱！大胆爱！】正在史低促销中，快来囤货吧~”

“都史低促销了还算哪门子限量款啊？！……啊！”锅老师及时闭嘴。虽然慢一拍，但总算反应过来这是什么东西。

Athena看到图片的瞬间就明白了，为难地绞了半天手指，最后幽幽地看向香锅，“我，不买。”

“别啊，”Mlxg虽还懵着，但也见不得他这小委屈的模样，“有需要，if need，就买呗……”他可不是大A主义晚期，没想限制omega的财务和交友，何况田野这货假如能正确看待正确利用，还算有可取之处。

可Athena已经重新戴上耳机只看视频不看他了。

“No need，不买。”

锅老师没再吱声。

女神的眷顾当头砸下，突如其来的幸福让他直接大脑宕机。

什么信号也没有，仅剩一首BGM无限循环。

详见本章标题。

田野：所以我的担心和预测都是对的咯？凸(艹皿艹 )

Ⅸ.排队查身份证了哈

开房这种事，Athena是头一回。至于doi，就更让他紧张了。先前的经验绝对称不上美好，有几个片段甚至已经成了他心结，每每想起都一阵令人晕眩的尴尬与酸楚。

但是，现在不一样。香锅是喜欢他的。

Athena暗自在心里给自己打气，闭上眼睛决定豁出去。

其实Mlxg并不着急，面对可爱的恋人，再一根筋的网瘾少年也能挤出点情调。然而他刚放下东西，正打算抱着娜娜到落地窗前欣赏会儿魔都夜景，却只见omega像个年久生锈的机器人，又僵硬又别扭地躺倒在床上。

好端端的，怎么跟上刑场似的。

恋人如此主动，锅老师不知自己是该觉得荣幸还是无奈，但一走到床边，闻到那人的气息，心就软得只剩下爱。

紧张的omega被温柔抱起，刚懵懂地睁开双眼，一个虔诚至极的吻就落在了额间。呼吸交融，十指相缠，一次又一次，用力再用力，像是无论怎么贴合都嫌太远。Athena的大脑开始混沌，身心却快乐得想要呐喊，可能是融融的爱意使空气变得粘稠，他感到自己在缺氧，只有眼前alpha的气息才能救他。

信息素的浓度已然失控，Mlxg的手在Athena腰间流连许久，终于探入衣内开始巡视这副即将被自己占领的身躯。这一次，Athena当然没有拒绝，任他从侧腹抚过脊背，安慰过胸前的软嫩，然后，一路向下。

直到衣衫褪尽，敏感处被人握住套弄，omega终于忍不住既羞耻又舒服地轻哼出声，然后怕冷似地贴到alpha身上，再不敢看自己下面的反应。见他害羞，alpha却不肯放过，反而凑到他耳边告诉他，“已经很硬了。”接着又不怀好意地摸向后面的穴口，刚一指伸入，淋漓的汁水就迫不及待地涌流而出，沾湿床铺，“也够湿了。”

Athena已经羞得起了小脾气，不甘地捶打起alpha的肩背。这点力道对Mlxg明显只是情趣，于是一边笑着上前索吻，一边把闹别扭的omega重新压倒在床上。

Athena的羞愤没能持续更久，在后背贴到床铺的下一秒，尖锐的疼痛就猛地将他贯穿，连一声本能的悲鸣都无法发出。脆弱的腔道被强行撑开，纵然有体液润滑，也无法消弭裂帛的痛苦，粘腻的水声仍在继续，又热又硬的性器仍不断自内挤迫着他，向更深处侵占。Athena虽然已经不是处子，但毕竟近一年没承受过，早已忘记如何放松，实在无法轻易接纳。但在被痛苦折磨的间隙，他模糊地看见香锅头上的汗珠，不知怎地就生出几分力气，脸色苍白地咬紧嘴唇。他不喜欢自虐，但想让心爱的人快乐。

被完全进入后，omega的体质再次发挥作用，大量体液从深处泌出，总算让疼痛减轻不少。观察到Athena的表情开始轻松，Mlxg也早已忍到了极限，于是扶上他的腰，缓缓律动起来。Omega的内壁温润而紧致，一次次地包裹、挽留，让他仿佛置身天堂，简直想永远埋在里面。随着快感积聚，alpha的理智逐渐被结合的本能代替，越来越重，越来越快，甚至不顾omega的颤抖屡次向禁忌的最深处冲撞。

激烈的情事让Athena既快乐又痛苦，他始终维持着一丝理智，压抑自己难堪的呻吟。但急速的喘息、汗湿的身体、交合处越发清亮的水声，他身上每一处，都在诉说着自己已被alpha征服，想乞求更多快乐。

“唔……”体内吞吐的性器又胀大一圈，猛然增加的压迫感逼出Athena一声闷哼，也让他害怕起来，怕他的alpha成结。

“香、香锅……”Athena努力叫出爱人的名字，然后重新咬住嘴唇。

听见他的声音，情热中的alpha浑身一震，居然真的慢慢停了下来，用眼神询问他怎么了。

Athena无言地把一个套子递给他。

他不是怕香锅有病什么的，否则也不会让他就这么进来。但他现在绝对不能怀孕，无论是为工作，还是为他与香锅来之不易的感情。他已经吃过一次亏，所以不敢再错，不想再有任何意外的压力，把这份成长中的爱情提前压垮。

Mlxg盯着套看了两秒后，爽快接过，还俯身给了omega一个深吻示意他稍等。

不过，重新进入的他明显因方才的打断心情欠佳，交合中没再给Athena留任何余地。每一次，都直接全力撞上敏感点，看身下人被刺激得试图蜷起身子却不能，好不容易适应节奏喘匀气息，alpha又故意停下抽插，转而向最深处细细碾磨，在找到的生殖腔入口示威般地轻撞几下，直逼得omega抓住他的手疯狂摇头。

如此反复几次，Athena很快就濒临崩溃，过多的暴露与刺激，让他已经不想再忍，而且，应该也快忍不下去了……正当他打算开口求香锅放过自己时，一股熟悉的暖流突然从腹内涌出，Athena惊恐地睁大双眼，弓起身抱住还在他体内胡作非为的alpha，在他耳边泄出无比脆弱的泣音求他停下，同时身体颤抖着射了出来。

Mlxg着迷地看着高潮后崩溃的Athena，又使坏地动了动下身。

“啊，不要…”Athena立马被激得弓起身子，反应过来又满怀埋怨地要把这不体贴的alpha推开。

Mlxg却笑得很得意，甚至伸手刮了下Athena的鼻尖，“这就对了嘛，想让我慢点就说出来，跟我还忍什么……”

Athena听出这是让自己在床上多说点话的意思，倔强地偏过头不予理会。这种事，哪是一两句就能改变的。

香锅见这人不配合也不恼，而是深吸一口气换个姿势，然后在omega的惊呼声中把他的腰臀抬高，预备“冲刺”。

“不服没关系，锅老师我还很行，今晚还能教你几次。”

也许是头天晚上被折腾惨了，第二天回基地的路上，Athena全程都没什么精神，甚至还在出租车上就靠着Mlxg的肩膀睡了起来。趁Athena熟睡，Mlxg小心地把他的眼镜取下，仔细打量。昨晚他就发现了，这人明明不戴眼镜也很好看，偏要把眼睛藏起来，唉，真可惜。

回基地又补了个午觉，Athena才勉强满血复活，揉着腰乖乖去训练室报到。可到了训练室他才发现，尽管两天的休息日他几乎跟香锅厮混了一天半，但依然算基地里回得早的。证据就是，训练室里只坐了个Road。

可能仗着基地没人，Road正开着公放，跟着视频里的中文歌曲鬼哭狼嚎。

嗯……应该是中文。

Athena好奇地凑过去，却发现更有意思的事，Road居然没在看YouTube，而是一个叫“Bilibili”的粉红色网站，满屏飘着中文弹幕。

看来Road比自己想象中更融入中国生活，哪像他现在还离不开“梯子”。

不过……在原唱的对比下，Athena中文再差也发现了无法忽视的差异。

“Road，你发音，似乎不太准？”

“哎呀吴缩谓啦，能听懂就杏。”

“不会被嘲笑吗？以及你刚才又对我说中文了。”

“中文咋滴，你不爷在雪吗？”Road神经兮兮地眼神左右游移一阵，然后切回母语对Athena小声说：“告诉你，金角可说了，我发音特别可爱，特别有特色，哪怕面前有一堆人在吵，他一听我说话，就知道我在哪。”

Athena神情不善地眯起眼。

难道，他这个刚跟自己alpha那啥过的人，居然被秀了？

Road以为他不信，继续补充，“真的！他父母都说更喜欢我，嫌自己儿子只会说普通话，太正经太不接地气了。”

哦，身为Beta居然都被领着见过父母了，那他被秀也不冤。

“总之啊，人的喜好是不同的，你自以为的好和坏，说不定放在某人眼里正好是颠倒的咧。而且，只有做自己，才能知道别人是不是真的喜欢你。”

……

“话说我讲了这么多，娜娜你有没有觉得我这人特聪明？”

“……嗯？”其实Athena走神已久，“对不起，我听不懂。”

“臭小子老子说的是韩语！”

Mlxg万万没想到，自己的“特训”竟然这么有效，两人不过第二次上床，娜娜就明显放开很多，疼时会说，舒服的时候会抱着他吟叫，甚至哪里顶偏了或力度有差，也会主动出声要求，与第一次判若两O。

这样的Athena让香锅惊喜不已。尽管他是大众标签中必须坚强、果敢、强大的alpha，但实际上，他也很想确切了解，自己是多么强烈地被爱人需要。

深夜，明明累极，两人却都因这幸福不舍得睡去，拥在一起聊些有的没的。

知道香锅一直盯着自己，Athena再三思量后，决定勇敢面对问题，“我是不是……做的不好，和你想的不一样？”

“怎么会，”Mlxg用力拥紧他，“你很漂亮，迷得我不要不要的，还让我发现，原来我以前想象的，根本不是最好的。”

某日，IM基地。

Road来到训练室，看见通宵rank胡子拉碴的Athena。

“……你一个omega能不能把自己收拾一下。”

Athena半梦半醒瘫在椅子上，下巴仰得高高的，“呵，做自己。”

“老子的名言不是让你这里用的！”

Ⅹ.十之八九之八九

IM拿到S6门票的时候，Mlxg也站在台下跟着媳妇傻笑。其实笑得十分勉强，他更想哭的，因为一切付出都值了。

然后就是有些神叨叨的出征仪式，十五个人围成一圈，头顶上挂着十五件笔者不想形容的衣服慢慢降下来……虽然上台前被舞台工作人员叮嘱过，什么动作也不要做，酷炫地站着就好一切交给导播切镜，但出于某种微妙的担心，香锅还是大着胆子回头瞄了一眼Athena，不看不要紧，这一看，他整个人就僵那儿了。

也许是工作人员说太快没听懂，更也许是Athena又躲到某个犄角旮旯看平板呢压根没听，总之，面对从天而降的新衣服，他非常自然地伸出手去接，还顺带好奇地打量左右队友，一副“你们怎么不拿啊”的表情。

香锅看乐了，没有大笑出声是他对现场直播最后的尊重。

虽然算不上放送事故，但这场仪式过后，终于有粉丝开始注意到两人暧昧，信息化时代，直接一通翻查从双排战绩扒到私照同款再扒到休假去向……这下Mlxg笑不出来了，电竞观众不比其他圈成熟，再小的事都能掐起来，娜娜跟他之前除了打比赛什么也没想，更没有黑点，若是现在因为和自己在一起而被骂，他可就罪大恶极了。

不得不说坦诚真是种优秀的美德，香锅把自己的担忧跟恋人一说，本想给他打个预防针，结果却自己吃到定心丸。

Athena不会去看那些人的评论。

看也看不懂。

以前在EDG的时候，他还偶尔跟粉丝在掌盟上说两句，但随着大家都往微博转移，又听说那里是个颇为复杂的地方，Athena就放弃了。反正电子竞技，再花里胡哨也要靠成绩说话。至于他跟香锅的感情，既不会因别人的祝福而更顺利，也不会因为被唱衰而真的产生问题，那就随网友去吧。

目前比起个人感情，他更担心队伍成绩。

轰轰烈烈的S6转眼落幕，LPL赛区再次铩羽而归。而IM继爆冷进入世界赛后再次拿下德玛西亚杯亚军，成为这一年当之无愧的黑马，将年底的最佳外援和最佳进步奖项收入囊中。

这是他们最光芒万丈的时刻。

新赛季，各战队都有人员调整。RNG组成了沟通无障碍、商业价值也更高的全华班，而IM因为打野阿伟的离开，开始了之后被又爱又恨的粉丝戏称为“打野坟墓”的漫长轮换。

后台休息室。

香锅紧张地盯着直播，手中紧攥的衣角早已被冷汗浸湿。他们从第一场败给IM 后再没输过，但反观IM，今天再输，就是三连败。

旁边的小虎不禁开腔调侃，“心疼你啊兄弟，打着一个队的比赛，操两个队的心。”

Mlxg没立即回答，只是满脸痛惜地看着屏幕中那个闭上双眼叹气、仿佛对自己实力的信任被尽数击碎的人，良久才开口，“我只怕他今天又不睡。”

凌晨三点，香锅依然没等到恋人的消息。他抬头看了眼时间，索性拿起手机叫车。

IM门卫都跟他熟了，以为又是来半夜相会，还笑呵呵地跟他打招呼。香锅只点点头就快步走了进去。

他心中可一丁点儿愉悦也没有。

快急疯了。

果然，训练室里只剩某人。

Athena正偏头分析着上一把的数据，面上似乎非常疑惑，最后放弃似地皱眉关掉，打算排下一局。

Mlxg赶紧跑上前抓过他的手，从背后把人死死抱住。

即使是见到最亲密的人，Athena依然没什么表情，他的内心很痛苦，但最痛苦的是，连个发泄的出口都找不到，“……我好像，不会这个游戏了。”

“别这样说，你很强，一直carry，从来没坑过。”这也是香锅会忍着郁闷回看Athena输局的原因，他清楚这个人的冷静与坚韧，再不利的形势，也总能抓住机会给予漂亮的反击。

“可是……”Omega呆然的表情终于出现裂缝，露出里面的伤口，“我来中国，不是为了不坑。不赢的话……没有意义。”

他离乡背井，放弃故土名声，离开曾经的好友，拿着“最佳外援”后高升的薪酬稳坐首发位置，如果没有胜利，他无法回应那些质疑与期待，也无法给自己两年的勤奋和孤独一个交代。

因为香锅的关系，Athena知道自己已经回不去了，所以起码，他想证明自己来LPL是对的。

他需要赢。

必须赢。

Mlxg心疼地抱着Athena，抚摸他的脊背，想说“你还有我”却又哽在喉头，最后温柔改口，“你会赢的。坚持下去娜娜，你会赢的。”

安慰着怀里的omega，从小有点自闭偏执的锅老师第一次体会到，生命中那些不以输赢为转移的东西，原来才具有不动声色的力量，更值得珍惜。

比如他的心，早被Athena无条件赢去。

再转眼，沪上已是八月盛夏。

Athena没季后赛可打，索性想买张机票回家看看。再三保证自己没心灰意冷、不会一去不归之后，总算让锅老师不情不愿地放了行。

他之前的朋友不是还在打职业，就是刚参加工作，时间都紧得很，Athena自嘲地想着反正他时间多，不能一次聚齐就分批约呗。

但当他已经是第二次在聚会上遇到Ares的时候，内心的确产生了一丢丢崩溃，感慨自己圈子怎么这么小。而且很不巧的是，这一次，Ares似乎没打算继续把他当空气。

“你果然不拖泥带水，关上一扇门，转身就能找到另一扇走进去。”

身边人突然毫无征兆地开口，Athena立马警惕地坐直了身体，扭头看过去，才发现原本坐了七八个人的沙发，居然只剩下他们两个。果然这帮损友明明什么都清楚，还故意制造这种机会吗……

“我现在的感情生活，不需要听你评价。”Athena语气冷硬。

Ares重新陷入沉默。

就在Athena以为他们会相安无事直到朋友回来的时候，alpha却又有了动作，他猛地欺近omega后颈上的腺体，然后嗅闻起来。

这下Athena原本只是冷漠的脸带上了薄怒，他早听前辈们说过，alpha对自己拥有过的omega都十分不客气，有的甚至还会公开羞辱，所以他根本就不应该再跟Ares见面！此时此刻，他只想赶紧把这无礼的人推开然后离开此地。但他的手还没碰到Ares，Ares就自己乖乖退回了原位。

“他没标记你？”语气平和，像在谈论今天的天气。

本欲爆发的Athena被釜底抽薪，一时有点懵，于是呆滞地回答：“我、我们还没打算结婚。”

Ares在内心轻笑，这人还是那么认真，认真到可爱。

“虽然不愿自作多情，但我还是很想亲口跟你确认……姜厦云，你是想让我嫉妒吗？”

“当然不是！”Athena几乎秒答，不明白alpha哪来的想法，“我只是单纯地遇到一个合适的人，然后交往到现在而已。Ares，在你眼里，我是会利用别人感情的人？”

“在我眼里？”年长的alpha努力控制表情，让脸上的失落不要泄露得太明显，“……可在我眼里，真的自认并不了解你。”

“……原本有机会最了解我的人是你。但你不要了。”

一阵漫长的沉默。

最后依然是Ares先开口，“上次就想问，你染发了？”

“嗯。”Athena没什么好说，本来就是香锅办了卡说用不完，才拉他去做的。

“很适合你。”

……

“谢谢。”

这是他们最后的交流。

其实，偶尔Athena夜来非、情绪上头的时候也问过自己，也许他和Ares只是错在相遇太早。假如当时再坚持一点，再挽留一次，会不会两人也就磕磕绊绊地在互相伤害中成长、变成更好的彼此，最终达成和解走下去了。

但假如毕竟是假如，有多少感情真能拖过漫长的伤害，而绝情的话一旦说出口，就再也收不回来了。所以他仍劝自己向前看，相信时间的公平和强大，会让他跟生命中不适合自己的东西说再见，最后……留下最好的。

叮~

提示音响起。

Athena小跑到自己包前，在众人的惊讶中举起平板查看。

“赢了><”

他笑得幸福又欣慰。

“太好了^^”

Ⅺ.论可佛系的&必须执着的

又是一年新赛季，IM被B站收购，成功变身巴拉圭板蓝根北理工哔了狗战队，管理换了一波，粉丝多了一波，队员也多了几个。

锅老师对BLG别的不说，队服设计还是相当满意的，干净无水印的白底配上天蓝，明明是运动服也衬得自家omega更仙了一层。

不过Athena对此非常man地表示无所谓。现在赛场空调一个个都跟不要钱似地，冻得他不舒服，所以无论队服长啥模样，比赛时他都要套上自己厚实保暖的棉大衣，和四季短袖的AJ活在两个季节。

真正让Athena在意的，是BLG或者说是他依旧惨淡的打野运。

XX呢？哦，状态不好想休息。

XXX呢？哎呀，韩援数量满了要换队。

XXXX呢？嚯，似乎情感和身体都感染了严重疾病。

总之，尝试过野辅轮换、中野轮换一系列轮换之后的BLG，又没能进入季后赛。而在这漫长无比的半年多里，Athena的心境也从最初的豪情满怀、后续的焦虑郁闷，发展成默念着“竟然还有这种展开”哭笑不得地看戏，最后被活生生逼成了佛系。没办法，人算不如天算，可能还是不够强吧，这饮水机算跟自己黏上了。

香锅清楚Athena的心事，但每每想开口宽慰，又发现自己没有立场，毕竟他现在和Karsa都快被教练轮出花了，而且也和Athena一样好几次生死局被换上，却挫败地发现无力回天。

连他自己都不晓得如何排解自己偶尔的的负面情绪，再跑来跟娜娜说些漂亮的大道理未免太不负责任。这么想着的香锅，纵然百般心疼，千般焦急，也只得无言地蹲在Athena身前，牵过他的手抚摸、暖热。

而往往这时候，感受到香锅心意的Athena，再累再疲惫，也会挤出个漂亮的笑容送给他。

然后两个人就都笑了。

无论如何，幸好有你。

打完S8后，Mlxg想到了求婚。

这一年的起起伏伏再次提醒他，他这一生的事业可能不是电竞，但一定是要让那个无论高峰低谷都陪自己走过的人幸福。他愿意接受努力后的优胜劣汰，愿意在掌声即将落寞前走下舞台，但对于他的爱情，他想要的，是比自己的生命还要长。

如此人生大事，理应事先跟父母报备，但在拿起手机的那刻，Mlxg其实有些犹豫。因为对打游戏的看法不同，他与父母曾关系闹僵多年，至今家人间的沟通仍时不时尴尬一下。但没想到的是，原本与父母平淡无奇的对话，在他说出要求婚的计划后，画风突变，两位长辈开始激动难掩地疯狂套话。

“……嗯，韩国人……性格当然好，都没怎么见他朝别人发脾气……怎么就看不上我啊我很好的……怎么可能我还没标记呢，人家是正经人很传统……没说过不想生应该就是愿意生吧……哎呀我怎么知道以后过年是在中国还是韩国啊能问点有意义的吗……”

“……等等，雅典娜？是不是你第一次拿那个最佳打野的时候，他也上去领了个奖？”

“哇塞老爸，你记性不错啊，居然记得娜娜！”

“能不记得吗，拿了奖蹦出句‘谢谢’就着急走人的，我上回见到这么干的还是梁朝伟呢！”

“……那啥爸妈你们没事儿我先挂了啊，我得培养点儿求婚的情绪，而不是这种……嗯你们懂的。”

Mlxg曾听过一句话，说爱情就是两个像猪一样的人还生怕对方被抢走，如今，他对求婚也有了新领悟，就是即便你认为恋人有99.99999%的概率会同意，托着戒指的手还是会抖成狗。

因为输不起。

Athena犹豫的二十多秒里，Mlxg绝对是度秒如年，心中想的全是万一娜娜拒绝怎么办。但真论要怎么办，脑子里啥也没想出来……其实是想都不敢想。

也许是为了驱散过度紧张带来的后怕，Athena点头的瞬间，香锅赶紧给他戴上戒指，然后半哄半拽地拉过omega倒在床上。

Athena真心觉得，这成结就不是人干的事。从未被触碰的深处，这下被狠狠撑满、撕裂，承受滚烫的注入，剧烈的酸胀与疼痛让他只能低吟着流泪，浑身抖个不停却无力逃开。相比之下，后颈被咬一口真不算什么了。而更让Athena咬牙的是，他都这么难受了，Mlxg却只顾撑在他身上傻笑，一副世界末日都不怕的模样。

“嘿，以后无论飞天遁地、万年千里，娜娜你都是我的了。”

“说什么鬼话，”Athena被他蠢笑了，“本来就是你的。”

Ⅻ.把梦做到现实里

尽管夏季赛鲜少出场，但凭借稳定carry的发挥，以及（可能有的）官方偏爱，几乎每次胜利Athena都会接受采访。

然后余霜小姐姐兴奋地发现，自己每回礼节性必吹的“雅典娜的中文真的已经非常好了”，居然真的越来越有底气！比如这次时隔一个月未见，Athena的妖姬靠W反复平A点爆了SN的塔和水晶，节目效果满分的同时，接受采访的中文也明显比旁边的新翻译好多了！

余霜心中亲切感瞬间爆棚，再加上本来就对这位“准中国媳妇”有好感，她难得直播里上头，当着镜头的面直接雅典娜也不叫了改称“娜娜”。

弹幕瞬间爆炸。

“娜娜可还行？”“麻辣钻石即将提刀进入战场~”“锅老师硬了……拳头硬了……”

疯狂吐槽。

Athena当然也听到，于是羞涩但开心地笑了，他知道这是喜欢他的人才会这样叫他，比如他的粉丝，比如他的alpha。

赛季结束，面对BLG积极的挽留，Athena说出自己早就准备好的答案，不续约。

他想休息，去各地看一看。如果状态下滑不是很厉害，天时地利人和的话，他也许还会回来，但目前最重要的是，他想试着找一下在接下来的几十年里，自己还想跟香锅一起做些什么。

又过一年，Mlxg也决定退役。

LPL为他举办了盛大的仪式。

面对炫目的灯光与全场欢呼，香锅一瞬间恍若隔世，觉得一切都那样不真实，又那样充满遗憾。但目光触到台下为他开心鼓掌的Athena，他又找回了自我，急切地奔下台，轻轻揽过他已经小腹微隆的omega。

“难过什么呢？休息挺好的，把生活还给生活，把你还给我。”

香锅极力用幸福的笑容憋住急欲脱眶而出的男儿泪，心想他家娜娜不愧是当年的“中单诗人”。

发现镜头正向自己移近，Athena不好意思地把脸埋进Mlxg怀里。

他真想休息来着。“球”的到来，实属意外。

又两年过去。

尽管发生形形色色的变故，“名媛拼单”群年度总结会依然雷打不动地如约召开。

Athena靠在沙发上紧张地抱紧平板，身边的兮夜则豪气干完一罐已经跟他长得不太像的旺仔，然后冷冷地望向面前正对着NS忘情尬舞的两位。

田野拉上PYL，十分投入地甩完一曲缠绵悱恻的《Señorita》。

然后蹲在地上开始哭。

“……我就不明白，他当初到底是多没信心，才会决定牺牲我。”

全场心知肚明他又想起谁，同是韩国人的Athena不敢说话。

兮夜却不怕死，阴阳怪气地开口。

“你有本事别等他啊。”

“谁说我等了？！”田野炸毛，“像他那种alpha满地球都是，我等个UFO都比等他值！

“还是不是朋友了，你自己把人盼回来了春风得意，让我稍微难受会儿都不行？！”

“说的好像我多幸运……”兮夜露出古怪的神情，“那傻逼AD的工作都是我帮忙找的。”

“我也可以啊！但人家不想回啊？！回了我也怕他又跑……”

“呵，”兮夜冷笑，“你以为我不怕？我可不信傻逼AD，只不过，想要相信一次那个曾经相信他的自己。”

田野恍然大明白地瞪圆眼睛，低头沉思再没说话。难道这么多年下来，聋哑少女真把自己哔哔的时间都用来思考了？

本以为这茬就这么过去。几个月后，Athena听香锅说Meiko合约到期跑韩国去了，吓得差点把娃扔了。

还真有人愿为感情一叶障目，盲目到不顾后果。

“唔妈妈……妈妈……嘻~”

小baby以为突然的失重是在跟他玩，乐呵呵地摆动短胳膊短腿想摸Athena的脸。

他心一下就化了。

算了，有啥好惊讶的，大家虽然都不是三头六臂，为每天的柴米油盐营营汲汲，但谁还不能为爱生出点勇气了？

Mlxg站在不远处，眼神温暖地注视他生命的全部。

今天的他，依旧没从儿子身上赢到娜娜的半分关注。但一想到他能守护好眼前幸福的两人，又自豪不已，觉得这辈子何其有幸。

再说了，根据他的成长经验……

臭小子少得意你丫会长大的！等到你叛逆期，你老妈才不稀得理你只会趴在我怀里哭hiahia！

“那啥导演快切镜头！对对，就拍老刘家屋顶上的蓝天白云电线杆，千万别把锅老师被玩坏的脸播出去就行！”

“本来也没拍你。”

“……你啥级别的理解力啊我指的不是我的脸！”

今天的某迷之电视台，依旧鸡飞狗跳听天由命。

你所见过最幸福的人家，是怎样生活的？

那就请相信，起码在这篇小破文的小时空里，锅娜正如此幸福着。

谢你我相遇。

愿你我配得上，遇得到，抓得住心中那一次惊叹，

Lived happily ever after。


End file.
